


I Remember (Baby Come Home)

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Zelda didn't know how things got so bad so fast.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: The King and His Consort [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	I Remember (Baby Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Well here it is. This one is intense. I knew I couldn't stay away from the angst for ever. Please please please, heed the warnings. You never see anything but it's implied/talked about. I don't want you to force yourself through it for a silly little fic.
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and things will look up in the next installment.

Zelda didn't know how things got so bad so fast. After they found out that the elders had already sent a letter to Princess Hilda of Lorule, Ganon was furious and Link was in a panic. Ganon tried to calm him down and ensure him he wasn't going anywhere but it didn't help. Link was sure he'd be sent away.

Zelda stayed with Link most days. They had grown close, like siblings and Link didn't want to be alone while Ganon had to tend to business. She stayed in their rooms as he worried himself sick. "Link, you have to trust Ganon that he'll fix all of this."

"But what if he can't?" There were tears in his eyes.

"He will, Ganon won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

After a week, Zelda was called away for something. "I promise I'll be right back." She kissed Link's head and left.

She had been away for too long, she needed to get back to Link. When she finally did though, the rooms were empty. "Link?" She checked every room twice but he wasn't there. "Link?" She was starting to panic. She started to search the whole castle. Ganon saw her run by and stopped her.

"Zelda what's wrong?"

"Link's missing. I was pulled away for only an hour, where could he have gone?"

Together they continued the search. It wasn't until they found the elders did their worry grow. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who you mean, Your Majesty." The elder with the long beard said.

"Like hell you do. Link. Where's Link?"

"We thought it was in your best interest if we sent him away." The elder with the pointed hat explained.

"You sent him away?!" Zelda grabbed Ganon's arm to keep him from lunging at the elders.

"He doesn't belong here." The elder with the big mustache said.

"That's not for you to decide!" The elders took a step back as Ganon loomed over them. They were scared, good.

"Please, just tell us where he is." Zelda pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we can't princess." Long beard elder said.

"Bullshit." Ganon snapped.

"Your Majesty, Princess Hilda will be here any day now. You should be preparing for her arrival." Pointed hat elder said, smiling in a way that made Zelda want to punch him. The elders left and Zelda squeezed Ganon's hand.

"I know how much you want to go looking for him but you can't leave now. No matter who happens, we can't make an enemy of Lorule. Do you trust me to go looking for him?"

Ganon looked at her with a sad expression. "Of course I trust you." He squeezed her hand back.

"I swear on my life I'll find him." She hugged him tight before going to her rooms to pack. Zelda didn't know where she should go to look but she'd start with Goron City and work her way down. She just hoped she found Link before anything happened to him.

No one had seen Link in Goron City since their last visit. Not letting it deter her, Zelda went to Zora's Domain next. Maybe Sidon and Mipha had seen him. "I'm sorry Princess but we haven't seen him since winter."

Zelda went to Kakariko Village next. Link had been raised there, maybe they just sent him there. But Lady Impa hadn't seen him in years. Zelda's next thought was Hateno Village, he had started his training there. But again, Lady Purah hadn't seen him since they brought him to Ganon. She was starting to get worried but continued to Gerudo Town.

~~~

Princess Hilda arrived at Hyrule Castle two days after Zelda left. She was beautiful with long black hair and pale skin. Ganon greeted her at the gates of Castle Town and walked with her to the castle. She was shown to her rooms and spent a long time settling in getting use to Hyrule. Ganon didn't bother her. They ate dinner together every night and things were very formal. He didn't know what she was waiting for.

He continued his usual duties as king and Hilda would come to watch sometimes. He learned a little about her. She was tough, having saved her kingdom from the brink of destruction many years ago. She was a war hero and something of a legend in Lorule. Ganon could see why the elders had picked her, besides the fact she didn't know about Link.  
He wished to tell her the truth but the elders were always hovering, even at meals. After weeks, he started to wonder if she was ever going to mention the letter. But he forgot about it as the grew closer as friends. Until one night at dinner she turned to him.. "You know, I was honestly surprised by your letter. Our two kingdoms haven't interacted in over a hundred years. So to hear from you now, well I was curious. You're a very charming man Ganon and I'm surprised you're not beating away maidens with a stick. There's really no one here you could marry?" She asked with a teasing smile on her lips. She rested her chin on her fist.

"Well, things have been... difficult recently. But regardless of how this all turns out, I would be happy to have you as an ally."

"Just an alley? Not your wife?" She sipped at her wine and didn't see how Ganon tensed.

"Like I said, things have been difficult."

"Well I hope it's settled out." She drank some more before setting her glass down. "I came here because I agree. An alliance between us would be good. We are far away but we're not so different, Hyrule and Lorule. A political marriage could be good for us. I am the heir to my own throne though so that does cause some problems."

"And my niece, Princess Zelda, doesn't wish to rule, hence why I was appointed king over her."

"Yes, I remember hearing about that. How long was that? Seven years ago?" Ganon nodded as he drank some wine. "It is possible though it won't be traditional. We would marry, either here or in Lorule but we'll both stay in our own kingdoms. We'd of course have to see each other a few times a year, maybe more until I am with child. If our fist born is a girl, would you want her to be the heir of Hyrule? Or would you prefer it if it was a boy?" Ganon was tense. She was speaking so frank about all this, like it was a business plan, not their future. "It doesn't matter to me. But our first born can be your heir and our second born mine. That does of course prevent any future couplings with our children but that's fine. Would you want more then two children?"

"No."

"Just two then?"

"No." Hilda stared at him. "This has been a mistake."

~~~

Zelda had searched every village, garrison, gatepost, outpost, exchange, and stable in Hyrule. Her last stop was Rito Village. She had been searching for a month and a half, he had to be there. Why the elders would send him there was beyond her though. She pulled her furs tighter around her body as she walked almost the brides up to the village. She was greeted and taken to the Elder Owl. Revali was there as well. "Princess Zelda, you grace us with your presence. What can we do for you?"

"Link's missing. I've searched all of Hyrule but I can't find him."

"He's missing?" Revali asked.

She nodded. "Yes, the elders sent him away. They've hated him for years."

"I'm sorry Zelda but he's not here. I'll make sure my flyers will keep an eye out for him though."

"Thank you." They had all said the same, wherever she looked and she still hadn't heard anything.

"It's getting late, please stay the night." She nodded and was shown to a room.

As she was getting ready for bed, someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Forgive me Princess but I think I might be able to help you find Master Link."

"You can?"

"Yes. I was traveling and stopped at Snowfield Stable in Tabantha Tundra to rest. I overheard a few men speaking about a cable in the mountains. Apparently there's a man who lives up their alone and has twisted ways of thinking. He's taken a sl- a servant."

"When was this?"

"A month ago. He had bought the servant from someone in Castle Town and stopped at the stable on their way to the mountain. It's very dangerous to get there, not only from the cold but from all the monsters crawling all over the mountains."

"Can you take me there?"

I'm sorry Princess, I don't know where the cable is but someone at the stable might be able to help. Apparently the man comes down once a month for supplies he can't get on his own."

"Thank you so much." The Rito left and Zelda tossed and turned all night, hoping Link was okay.

~~~

Things were not going well for Ganon. After his very blatant dismissal of Hilda, she left in a warranted huff. She had come to Hyrule with the promise of a marriage proposal only to be rejected by the king himself. He tried to apologize and explain but she wouldn't see him. Hilda was determined though. She wasn't going to leave, she thought this would be a good match politically. So she waited a week so they could both cool off then approached him again one afternoon.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied.

"Princess Hilda." He bowed. "Please forgive me for how I acted that night."

"No, I won't. But I'm giving you a choice. Marry me and form a strong bond and alliance with Lorule or dismiss me again and see where that gets you." Damn, she was tough.

"I'm already in love with another. The elders hate him because of his status and they sent him away without me knowing days before you arrived. Princess Zelda is looking for him right now."

She stared at him. "And you wish to marry him?"

"Yes, in a heartbeat."

"But the elders hate him. Why?"

"His parents were commoners, he was raised by Sheikah in Kakariko Village then trained for several years to be a personal companion. But we fell in love."

"Personal companion?"

"Sex, Princess. He was trained in the art of sex."

"I see... And you bought him?"

"No." He sighed softly and rubbed at his eyes. "He was given to me as a gift for five years of peace as king. But I never saw him as a slave, there's something special about him."

She nodded and sighed. "I see. You truly love him then. I'm sorry, it's clear the elders were trying to keep this from me and why no one would marry you here. They know how much you love him. I'm sorry for the part I played in this plot. But I'll help you find a way to marry him that the elders can't argue about."

"You will?"

"Yes. These last few weeks, I've learned that having you as an ally, no a friend, is worth while."

"Thank you Hilda."

She nodded. "No, we need to write a letter to Zelda. She might know things about Link you don't."

~~~

The next morning Zelda received a letter from Ganon. He needed to know everything she knew about Link, like his parentage. She spent the morning writing out everything she knew before heading out on her horse for the Snowfield Stable. It took her the better part of a day to get there but it had been almost two months since Link disappeared and she was scared for him.

She got a room at the stable and sat down for a late dinner. "Here you go Princess." The worker said, setting a bowl of stew down.

"Thank you."

"Anything else I can do for ya?"

"Actually I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" He wiped off his hands.

"I heard there's a man who lives alone in the mountains. Do you know him?"

The worker paled. "Oh your highness, you don't want to get involved with him."

"Sir please, it's important. Someone very dear to me went missing two months ago and I'm to believe he was taken by this man."

"Do months ago? I do remember him stopping by with someone then."

"You did? What did he look like?"

"Blond, about your height, slim build and-" She raised her brows. "Scared."

"That has to be Link."

"Wait, Link? The king's companion?"

"Yes, I've been searching for him all over Hyrule."

"Shit, if I had known..."

"It's alright. I just need someone to show me the way so I can get him back."

"No one really goes that way. There's only monsters over there."

"Please sir."

"Well, maybe one of the traveler here can help you but I can't guarantee anything." He sighed and Zelda nodded.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome. Enjoy your meal." He walked away and Zelda dug in. She kept her ears open though to listen to those around her. Maybe one of them could help her.

~~~

A few days later Ganon got Zelda's letter. "She's at Rito Village, she thinks she might know where Link is." Hilda sat down to see the letter. As they both read, they looked at each other.

"Link's father could have been a royal guard. That's not much but it's better then just a commoner."

"There are records in the library of all those who served for the crown." They nodded and went to the library. He pulled out the records from twenty five years ago and more. Link's father had to be in here. The records were long and detailed, listing every person to have ever served in the guard and royal guard. The hours dragged on, both of them taking meals in the library as they read. As the sky grew dark, Hilda perked up. "Ganon." He looked over. "There was a member of the guard who was promote to royal guard and then knighted all within two years because of his dedication and determination to serve the crown." There was a tiny portrait next to the entry of a man in his early thirties with sandy blond hair and golden eyes. He had a short blond beard and Ganon recognized him.

"I remember him. He had a wife and after several years of service he retired to have a family." How did Ganon forget about him? He had served King Rhoam diligently since he had been a teen, moving quickly up the ranks. He had earned several badges of honors but left it all behind when his wife got pregnant. So Link was the son of a knight. He could work with this. "Thank you Hilda." He jumped up and hurried to a different section of the library. She followed him and looked at the books he was pulling down.

"'Kings and Their Consorts'?" She read the titles. "'Kings of History', 'The Brides of Kings'? Ganon what is this?"  
"Kings who have married outside of the norm in history. If I can find an example that will convince the elders to let me marry Link..."

"They still might deny you."

"I know but I have to try."

~~~

Zelda was at the stable for a week, trying to find someone to help her. After two days she stopped listening and started asking. None of the travelers had gone into the mountains and didn't want to. And those who had heard of the man said to stay away, people have disappeared and they think it's him. She wouldn't give up though.

She was sitting at a table, hoping someone could help her when she overheard someone."Yeah I plan on going into the Hebra Mountains to kill some monsters."

"Do you get paid for it?"

"Sometimes but I do it for fun." He grinned.

"I've never met a monster hunter before."

"We're pretty few and far between."

Zelda stood and walked over. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear. You're going into the Hebra Mountains."

"That's right miss." HE grinned at her.

"Can I come with you?"

He was surprised by this. "Wait really? Why would you want to go there?"

"I'm looking for someone, I think that's where he is."

"It's awfully dangerous little lady. I can't protect you all the time."

"Don't worry." She smiled sweetly and drew her sword. "I'll take care of myself."

He stared at her. "Who are you?"

"Princess Zelda." She sheathed her sword. The man yelped and dropped into a bow.

"Forgive me your highness, I didn't realize."

"Please stop. So will you help me or not?"

"Yes of course." He stood up. "You said you were looking for someone?"

"My friend was taken and I believe by the man who lives in the mountains."

The name tensed. "Oh um... He's dangerous."

"I'm aware but I'm not leaving my friend there."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm Bailey by the way."

"Nice to meet you Bailey."

"We'll leave in the morning."

"Deal."

~~~

Ganon had made a long list of past kings who had married people who weren't royal or noble. He checked and double checked all of them. Hilda watched him do this for two days. "I'm still not sure about this."

"It's my only shot."

"If they still deny you, what will you do? I mean, you're king, do you have to have their approval?"

"No but if I don't prove to them that I can marry Link, they won't stop trying to get rid of him."

"Right." She sighed softly, her eyes drifting closed.

"You don't have to help me."

"I want to." She didn't open her eyes. "I'd like to think you'd help me someday too."

"Of course. You've been so understanding."

She opened her eyes to look at him. "You deserve to be happy." She smiled softly.

"So do you."

Ganon brought his list and the information about Link's father to the elders. "Link's the son of a knight."

"Excuse me?" Long beard elder asked.

"Link," He opened the book and showed him. "His father was a knight for King Rhoam. He served for years before retiring." He put on his glasses and leaned in to look.

"That doesn't change that Link's a whore." Big mustache elder said with a sneer.

Ganon tensed. "He is not a whore. So what if he was trained in the art of sex? That doesn't make him less of a person."

"For the king it does."

"Your Majesty, that's not enough to make him worthy of marriage." An elder with a bald head said.

"Past kings have married commoners before." He pulled out his list. King Herrold married the daughter of a blacksmith and they had five children. King Merrier married a soldier and she was a commoner as well. King Kolern, he was married five times during his reign and had seventeen children from his five wives! Kings Gregor, Fallon, and Maxward all married commoners, as did... King Faramor. Oh and King Valorn married a brothel girl! Or a whore as you'd put it. So did King Jerrory. King Danery had two wives! Both whores!"

"Your Majesty." The pointed hat elder interrupted. "This doesn't change anything. You still can't marry Link."

"Why not, past kings have married people just like Link."

The long beard elder sighed. "He's a man." Ganon stared at him. Those three words spun around his head over and over.

_He's a man. He's a man. He's a man. He's a man._

Ganon picked up the book. "I see. Have you ever thought that maybe I'm not attracted to women? That even if I married Princess Hilda, it would be a loveless, childless marriage?" He tucked the book under his arm.

"But she can bare children!" Long beard elder snapped.

"Link can as well. The mages made a potion to allow it." They stared at him. "I'm marrying Link. You have no reasons left for why I can't." He leaned in close, his eyes blazing. "Now tell me, where is Link?"

~~~

Zelda was bundled up in her wool and furs as she followed Bailey. They had to go on foot because they'd be climbing up the mountain. "And you've done this before?"

"Yes Princess, many times. It's slow going but we can make it." She had seen his map, it was a dangerous route but the most direct. Heading West from the stable, they had to travel across the Snowfield towards the Kopeeki Drifts then start climbing up the South side of Hebra Peak. The cabin was on the West side of the peak, near the Hebra Summit.

The reached a flat part of the peak by nightfall. The mountain seemed to have been carved away, a hole through the side of it, and everything was ice. Bailey found a sheltered spot and they set up camp. He built the tent while Zelda gathered firewood.

She was exhausted. They had spent all day climbing, their feet sinking into the snow up to their knees. She shivered and sat on a rock by the fire. Bailey handed her some dried meat. "Your friend, who is it? They have to be someone important for you to risk this trip."

"His name is Link."

"That name sounds familiar."

"He's like a brother to me. He deserves only good things in his life, not this."

"Tell me about him?"

"He was orphaned very young, his parents died fighting off monsters. The Sheikah found him and raised him. He's so good and kind. Because he's an orphan, he was sent to Hateno to be trained in the art of sex. He was originally going to given to me when I became queen but since I stepped down, they trained him more, giving him to Ganon."

"That's why I know his name. He's the king's companion." She nodded. "Everyone knows how much they love each other. Why was he sent here then?"

"The elders sent him away. They hate Link and don't want Ganon to marry him."

"Ah, yeah I guess I see why but it's still stupid. I mean, my mom's a whore and I don't even know my dad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Once she was pregnant with me, she left. Started working on a farm in Mabe Village."

"That sounds nice."

"It was. I learned how to farm, read, and fight from the villagers. She eventually got married and my step dad is really nice."

"She must be very proud of you." Zelda smiled and touched his arm.

"Yeah well she better be after I tell her how I helped the princess!" He grinned and Zelda laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in months. "You have a nice laugh." Bailey said softly. Zelda blushed and hid her face in her hood. "We should get some rest." She nodded. After they ate they climbed into the tent. It was really only big enough for one so they ended up cuddling. "For warmth." Bailey had said. Zelda didn't mind.

In the morning, they ate a quick breakfast and packed up. The cabin wasn't far from where they had been but they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. When they rounded the corner and the cabin came into view, Zelda stopped. "Is he not here? The windows are dark."

"I don't know." They moved closer and Zelda peaked through a window but the curtains were drawn. "We can't just barge in, maybe we should wait until he shows up."

"Okay." Bailey found a small cave right by the cabin so they went in to hide and wait. They waited for a few hours. The sun was starting set when they heard humming. A man in his mid forties appeared on their right, coming up the slope. He had a grey beard and wild black hair. He was large, built with muscle and fat and wearing a heavy coat. Zelda watched as he walked to the cabin and opened the front door, light pouring out onto the snow. It was so quiet that she could hear him speaking to someone with a gruff voice but couldn't pick out the words. "Link has to be in there." She whispered.

"What now? Do we knock?"

"Maybe you should, he might recognize me."

"I highly doubt that."

"He'll trust another man over a woman. Just go." Bailey caved and stood, walking over to the cabin. He glanced back at Zelda who waved him on.

~~~

Bailey didn't like this plan but it was the only one they had. He wait a bit before knocking on the door. He heard a chair scrape across the floor and heavy footsteps. The door swung open. "What do you want?" He looked down at Bailey.

"So sorry to bother you sir but I was just wondering if I could stay the night? I've been traveling all day and I warm meal would be nice." The man eyed him up and down.

"Whatever." He let Bailey in and sat back down at the table. "Take what you want from the pot." Bailey saw the pot over the fire then saw two blue eyes looking up at him from the corner of the room. He froze, their eyes locked. _This must be Link._ He took in his appearance, noting the bruise around his right eye and under his jaw. He was in shadows but Bailey quickly realized that Link was naked, his wrists and ankles chained. "Well?" The man turned and saw him. "Ah, admiring my slave huh?"

"You're what?" Bailey stepped back as the man stood and walked over. He grabbed Link by his hair and dragged him into the light. More bruises made themselves known, there were many in the shape of hands around his throat, on his arms, hips and thighs. Bailey looked between the two. "I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? He's a slave, he'll do whatever I want. Well just last week I had a few travelers pass by who wanted some time with him. I popped out for a few hours while they had fun." Bailey felt sick. Did he just say- "Would you like a go? He can suck you off or you can fuck him, it's your choice."

"Oh no, I'm okay." He laughed but it sounded forced. "I just realized that I left something at my last camp. I should get it before I forget. Thank you though." He turned to leave but the man grabbed his arm tight.

"Where do you think you're going? You seem a bit jumpy boy."

"Like I said, I just forgot something-"

"I don't believe you." He sneered, leaning in. His breath smelled like booze and tobacco. Bailey tried not to gag. "You've got a pretty face, I wonder what you're hiding under all those clothes." Before the man could touch him anymore, Bailey twisted the hand on his arm and pulled out his sword. The man shouted as Bailey pressed his sword to his throat.

"Don't fucking touch me again." The door burst open and Zelda appeared with her sword drawn. "Zelda!"

She looked around wildly, first to Bailey and the man under his sword, then to Link who had went to the corner again to hide. "Link!" She ran over to him. "Oh my god Link. I've been looking for you for months." Her hands fluttered over him as he flinched away. She noted everything Bailey had and turned to the man, pointing her sword at him. "You fucking monster." She stalked over. "How dare you lay a single finger on him. I'll have your head."

The man just laughed. "You think I'm scared of two kids?" They both pressed their swords to his throat. "You won't kill me." Bailey had never killed another person before and was hesitating. "Don't you want to know why I did it?"

"I don't care why or how or anything." Zelda grabbed the man by his hair and dragged him outside. She was a lot stronger then she looked. "Bailey, stay with Link."

~~~

Zelda threw the man into the snow, her sword still pointed at him. "You're sick and twisted, you don't deserve to live. You've tortured him for months."

He laughed. "He liked it."

"I highly doubt that. I know my friend, he would never like being raped repeatedly by strangers."

He laughed again. "You weren't there. He was moaning and begging for more-" She slashed at his face.

"I dare you to speak again." She was seething.

He chuckled. "Brave little princess. What I would do to you if given the chance-" She cut his arm.

"I can do this all day."

He hiccuped on a laugh. "The elders sold him to me."

"I'm aware."

"Does the king even want him anymore?"

"The king will love him no matter what."

The man tried to stand and Zelda ran him through with her sword. He let out a wet gasp and sagged against her sword. She pulled it out and wiped it clean on his coat before sheathing it. She walked back to the cabin. "Link?"

Bailey looked up. "I gave him a blanket to cover him up but I can't find the key for the chains." She nodded and searched before finding them in a broken floorboard. She unlocked the chains.

"I'm so sorry Link. I should have never left you. I didn't think they elders would stoop this low." He just stared up at her with big terrified eyes. "We can go home now. Ganon has been worried sick about you."

Bailey pulled out some spare clothes for Link. "Here. I'll step outside." Zelda nodded and turned back to Link.

"Please Link." She held out her hand. He crawled over and curled into her arms. She held her gently, rubbing his back. "It's all over Link, he's dead." She helped Link get dressed, noting how he was favoring his right arm and leg. His left arm and leg seemed wrong, like they had been broken. She looked through the closet and found a pair of fur lined boots and an old coat that smelled like mothballs. She helped Link into them then picked him up into her arms. "Shh, it's okay."

She stepped outside into the quickly growing dark. Bailey was staring at the black spot where the man's body lied. "Bailey?" She called out.

"There's a sled on the side of the cabin." He said without looking away. It took him a moment longer to look away and get the sled. Zelda sent a message out to Ganon to meet them at the Snowfield Stable. He came back with the sled and Zelda tucked Link into it, making sure he was covered by the blanket and secure in the seat.

"Do you know how to use one of those?"

"Well usually there's a team of dogs pulling it but since we have to go downhill, we should be fine." Bailey explained. "I can pull until it hit the slope.

"Okay, I can help." They both took up a rope and started to pull the sled with Link in it. Zelda lit a lantern and hung it on the handle behind Link. Once they reached the slope, Zelda and Bailey both stood on the foot boards in the back, Bailey behind Zelda. He kicked them forward until the tipped over.

"Hold on tight!" The journey down was much faster then the one up. Zelda screamed and Link covered his eyes. Bailey steered them in the right direction towards the Snowfield and their momentum carried them quite a ways. Once they stopped, Bailey and Zelda got off to start pulling away.

"I never want to do that again." Zelda mumbled.

The lights of the stable slowly grew bigger as they got closer. It was completely dark now and Link was shivering bad. "We're almost there Link, just hold on."

The reached the stable and Bailey looked for a doctor or anyone with medical knowledge. Zelda stayed with Link and helped him into a bed. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise Link." She kissed his head and he passed out.

~~~

Ganon arrived as the sun was starting to rise. Zelda was waiting for him and they hugged tightly. She cried into his chest as he fought back his own tears. "It's not good Ganon." She mumbled, pulling back.

"Where is he?"

"He's still sleeping. A doctor looked at him already. HE has a fever." She led him over to Link's sleep form.

"What happened?" They sat down and Zelda explained in hushed tones. Ganon looked more and more horrified and enraged.

"The man's already dead, I killed him."

"Good." He was holding Link's hand.

"The doctor said he should rest for a while but I know we both want to go home." Ganon nodded.

"We'll move him once he wakes up."

Link woke slowly a while later. His eyes landed on Ganon and went wide. "Hey sweetheart." He whispered, smiling softly. Ganon pet his hair back. Link started to shake then big, fat tears fell from his eyes. Ganon pulled him into his arms and rocked him, rubbing his back. He was furious that this happened to him. He wished he could tear back time and fix it. He had told Zelda to start with the Gorons, if only she had started with the Rito, maybe she would have found him before any of this happened.

They eventually moved Link back to Hyrule Castle. Ganon carried him the whole way and had the castle doctors examine Link. Both his right arm and leg had been broken and started healing incorrectly so they had to re-break and fix them. Link cried into Ganon's chest as they worked.

He didn't leave him for a single moment. He bathed and dressed Link himself and tucked him into bed. Ganon lied next to him, not wanting him to be alone. Link curled into his chest and cried softly. Ganon held him gently, being careful of his injuries. "It's alright Link, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you." He kissed his head and rubbed his back. Link cried himself to sleep.

~~~

Days, weeks, months. It took Link a long time to heal from his injuries, and even longer to start recovering from his trauma. He was jumpy around loud noise, didn't like being touch by anyone but Ganon and Zelda, and had stopped talking again. Zelda had doubled down on relearning sign language, having not gotten far before Link started talking again. Ganon stuck by Link twenty four seven. Wherever one was, the other was too. Link attended all meetings Ganon went to, and Ganon took long walks and rode horses with Link.

It took a long time for Link to walk again, and he never could quite use his right hand correctly. He started using his left instead. Ganon didn't care, he loved Link no matter what.

Link felt ruined. He never told Ganon this. He had been defiled over and over. He didn't know how Ganon could bare to look at him. But he also didn't want him to stop looking at him. He loved Ganon so much and the thought of being parted from him made him shake. He didn't want to be away from him again. He just hoped he could move past this some day.


End file.
